Demonio enamorado
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: ¿Pueden un demonio y un humano ser amigos? fanfic Oikawa x Iwaizumi y ligero Kuroo x Kenma


Hola aquí traigo otra historia de Oikawa e Iwaizumi *w*

 _Advertencia: El fanfic esta basado en Haikyuu Quest_

* * *

 **Demonio enamorado**

 _\- Continue_

 _\- New Game_ ** _-_**

El pequeño Iwaizumi se encontraba perdido en el bosque, no había sido buena idea ir el solo a aquel lugar pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto así que siguió caminando con la esperanza de encontrar un camino pero en su lugar encontró a un niño sentado en el suelo y llorando mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, Iwaizumi no supo porque pero aquella imagen le asombro así que se acerco al chico.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Iwaizumi preocupado

El chico levanto la cabeza y entonces unos pequeños cuernos se hicieron visibles.

\- Nadie quiere hablarme porque soy un demonio y todos dicen que soy malo - explico el chico mientras lloraba

Iwaizumi no podía creer lo tonta que era la gente para no hablar con alguien tan adorable y que parecía tan desprotegido.

\- Si quieres yo puedo ser tu amigo - dijo el menor estirando su mano para que se levantara del suelo

El chico no lo dudo y se levanto mientras que le miraba con una sonrisa.

\- Yo soy Oikawa Tooru - dijo con una sonrisa

\- Iwaizumi Hajime - se presento el menor

\- ¿Puedo llamarte Iwa? - pregunto Oikawa

\- S-Supongo que si - dijo Iwaizumi avergonzado

Y así fue como ambos niños se conocieron y se hicieron amigos e incluso en su adolescencia seguían siendo amigos aunque las cosas empezaban a complicarse.

\- Hay un chico nuevo en mi aldea, se llama Kageyama y es muy gracioso - explicaba Iwaizumi contento

Ultimamente Iwaizumi tenia menos tiempo libre para ver a Oikawa porque se la pasaba entrenando con Kageyama y eso molestaba mucho al demonio.

\- Ya casi no pasas tiempo conmigo por culpa de ese tonto - dijo Oikawa de mal humor

\- No seas así Kageyama no hizo nada malo y es una buena persona así que estoy seguro que te caería bien - explico Iwaizumi mientras acariciaba los pelos del mayor

Oikawa se harto de escuchar como su amigo hablaba sobre otra persona en su presencia así que se levanto del suelo y se comporto de manera infantil tal y como solo podía hacer con el.

\- Iwa eres un idiota - dijo Oikawa sacándole la lengua y corriendo lejos de allí

El guerrero se quedo sorprendido por lo infantil que podía ser Oikawa a veces así que comenzó a pensar en una idea para solucionar las cosas.

A la mañana siguiente Oikawa fue a la hora de siempre a encontrarse con Iwaizumi esperando que este se disculpara pero encontró algo que jamas espero, en su sitio secreto estaba Iwaizumi acompañado por alguien de pelo negro que llevaba un arco y unas flechas a la espalda.

\- ¿Quien demonios eres tu? - pregunto Oikawa enfadado

\- Tranquilízate Oikawa el es Kageyama - explico Iwaizumi

Tooru se sintió herido porque su amigo había traído a alguien mas a su lugar y encima estaba tan tranquilo.

\- Encantado yo soy Kageyama Tobio y escuche hablar mucho de ti - dijo Kageyama tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo

\- Lárgate de aquí - grito Oikawa mirandolo con odio

\- Oikawa compórtate - pidió Iwaizumi intentando no perder la calma

\- ¿Lo prefieres a el antes que a mi? - pregunto el demonio sintiéndose herido

\- No es eso - intento explicar el guerrero sin éxito

\- Al final eres igual que el resto, te aburriste de ser amigo de un demonio y me das la espalda - dijo Oikawa enfadado con el chico

\- ¿Quieres parar de hacer un drama? No me aburrí de ser tu amigo es solo que- intento explicar nuevamente Iwaizumi pero el mayor lo volvió a interrumpir

\- No te preocupes que este sitio sera a partir de ahora para vosotros dos solos porque no pienso volver aquí nunca - dijo Oikawa con odio

\- Escúchame de una maldita vez - grito Iwaizumi enfadado

\- Te odio - dijo Oikawa antes de desaparecer del lugar

\- ¿Que? - susurro Iwaizumi sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar

Aquellas palabras le dolieron mas que mil dagas y sintió como le costaba respirar por el dolor, el chico tenia que estar de broma, seguro que al día siguiente volvía al bosque y arreglaban las cosas como siempre hacían.

\- Iwaizumi siento lo que acaba de ocurrir - se disculpo Kageyama que no tenia ni idea de porque sucedió eso

\- No te preocupes el a veces parece una diva pero es una buena persona, yo siento que vinieras para ser su amigo y el te tratara así - dijo Iwaizumi

Los chicos volvieron a la aldea pero Iwaizumi paso el resto del día distraído pues las ultimas palabras de su amigo no se iban de su cabeza.

Al día siguiente Iwaizumi fue al bosque esperando encontrar a Oikawa allí pero eso no sucedió, ni al día siguiente, ni el otro.

Un año había pasado desde entonces y muchas cosas empeoraron, la primera el carácter de Iwaizumi, el chico dejo de sonreír y solo se concentraba en entrenar como loco aunque cada mañana seguía visitando el bosque con la esperanza de que Oikawa apareciera pero en el fondo sabia que nunca lo volvería a ver. Otra cosa que empeoro fue la situación de las aldeas, empezaron a recibir ataques de un "rey demonio" como se hacia llamar aunque nunca nadie lo había visto, pero este no dudaba en hacer lo que quisiera y lo único que sabían de el es que vivía en una gran mansión en lo alto de la montaña pero nunca nadie se animo a ir allí porque seria lo mas parecido a un suicidio pues este poseía una gran magia. Pero gracias a la situación en la que vivían un grupo de valientes se reunió. El grupo estaba compuesto por algunas personas que conocio durante ese año, Kageyama se hizo amigo de un guerrero que tenia grandes problemas para manejar su espada así que Iwaizumi se vio obligado a ayudarlo y al final el chico le acabo presentando a un amigo suyo que era mago, así tiempo despues todos hartos de aquel rey demonio decidieron unir fuerzas y pelear contra el.

\- Partiremos mañana al amanecer - anuncio Iwaizumi

\- ¿Tendremos que madrugar? Yo prefiero dormir - dijo Kenma sin ganas

\- Tenemos que evitar que anochezca cuando estemos allí porque los poderes de los demonios se vuelven mas fuertes con la noche - explico Iwaizumi

\- Lo mejor sera que descansemos hoy todo lo que podamos - sugirió Kageyama

Dicho esto todos se fueron a dormir para tener mas energía al día siguiente pero Iwaizumi como siempre tuvo pesadillas, desde que Oikawa se fue el tenia la misma pesadilla una y otra vez, ambos estaban en un campo al atardecer y a su alrededor había un montón de soldados ensangrentados pero el no podía apartar sus ojos de Oikawa que estaba cubierto de sangre enemiga y lo miraba con odio mientras le decía que todo eso fue su culpa.

Nuevamente Iwaizumi no pudo dormir tranquilo gracias a aquella pesadilla pero no era momento para quejarse así que se puso su armadura, agarro su espada y se fue a reunir con el grupo. Todos estaban mas callados de lo normal así que el chico se dio cuenta de que estarían nerviosos o tendrían miedo por lo que sucedería pero el intentaría protegerlos a todos de aquel despreciable villano. Llegar al castillo fue difícil, no porque hubieran enemigos si no porque parecía un laberinto y era muy fácil perderse así que cuando varias horas mas tarde llegaron ya parecían agotados pero ninguno pensó siquiera en abandonar.

La mansión parecía estar abandonada y llena de descuidada vegetación pero aun así las puertas de la mansión se abrieron de par en par con un chirrido. Dentro estaba todo a oscuras pero Kenma uso su magia para iluminar la sala justo en el momento que un demonio de pelo negro y vestimenta roja apareció en la sala.

\- Sois los primeros que llegan tan lejos así que debería felicitaros - dijo el demonio con una sonrisa

\- ¿Kuroo? - dijo Kenma sorprendido

\- ¿Lo conoces? - pregunto Hinata asombrado

\- El es mi amigo pero desapareció sin decir nada hace unos meses - explico Kenma

\- No deberías estar aquí Kenma, lo mejor sera que desaparezcas ahora - dijo Kuroo preocupado

\- Estamos aquí para matar al rey demonio y no nos iremos hasta completar nuestra mision - explico Kageyama

Kuroo observo en silencio durante unos instantes al resto del grupo para despues suspirar.

\- Supongo que entonces somos enemigos, lo siento Kenma de verdad que no quería que vieras esta parte de mi - dijo Kuroo decepcionado

Kuroo utilizo su magia para atacar al grupo pero Kenma fue mas rápido y uso su magia de escudo.

\- Yo me ocupo de el vosotros seguid - dijo Kenma muy serio

\- ¿Estas seguro? - pregunto Hinata preocupado por su amigo

\- Si - afirmo Kenma concentrado en su enemigo

Mientras los chicos salieron corriendo por las escaleras esperando encontrar al rey demonio, Kenma le hizo a su amigo la pregunta que se hacia desde que se fue.

\- ¿Porque me abandonaste? - pregunto Kenma con miedo a la respuesta del chico

Kuroo pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta y dudo unos segundos antes de quedarse quieto y mirar al chico fijamente a los ojos.

\- Soy un demonio, si seguía mas tiempo a tu lado habría arruinado tu vida, nadie se acercaba a ti porque eramos amigos y yo no podía sorportar tenerte a mi lado sabiendo eso - explico Kuroo con una sonrisa triste

\- ¿Acaso crees que eso me importaba? Yo solo te necesitaba a ti a mi lado, nada mas - grito Kenma recordando el dolor al ser abandonado

\- Eres demasiado amable - dijo Kuroo con una sonrisa

\- Y de entre todas las cosas, ¿Porque te uniste al rey demonio? - pregunto el mago

\- Somos muy parecidos, el también perdió a la persona que era importante para el y sabe lo que se siente al ser descriminado por ser un demonio - explico el demonio

\- Aun así eso no justifica en lo que te convertiste - añadió Kenma sin saber que pensar del chico

\- Lo se - dijo Kuroo acercándose al mago y acariciando su mejilla con amor

Mientras tanto el resto del grupo se encontraba peleando con unos enemigos que aparecieron en el pasillo, parecían ser marionetas débiles pero en un gran numero se hacían fuertes y parecían revivir por lo que no serian capaces de avanzar si no hacían algo.

\- Iwaizumi debes avanzar solo y yo derrotare a estos enemigos junto a Hinata - explico Kageyama mientras disparaba sus flechas con su arco

\- No pienso abandonaros - dijo Iwaizumi derrotando a un par de enemigos

\- Lárgate - grito Kageyama molesto

Iwaizumi se sorprendió porque nunca fue capaz de imaginar que el chico le gritara, el siempre era muy respetuoso con el pero se ve que la situación lo requería.

\- Cuando vuelva te enseñare a no gritarle a tus mayores - dijo Iwaizumi molesto

\- Promete que mataras al demonio - pidió Hinata mientras seguía peleando

\- Lo haré, lo juro - prometió Iwaizumi antes de salir corriendo

El chico siguió avanzando por los pasillos a toda velocidad hasta que llego a una gran puerta decorada de manera muy extraña, de seguro el rey demonio tenia muy mal gusto. Sin dudar el chico abrió las puertas y las velas de la habitación se encendieron de golpe.

\- Os estaba esperando viajeros - dijo el demonio de espaldas a la puerta

Iwaizumi se quedo petrificado al escuchar aquella voz y al ver al rey demonio darse la vuelta pudo ver como el también reacciono de la misma manera.

"Por favor no, por favor, cualquiera excepto el" pensaba Iwaizumi pero sus deseos no fueron escuchados.

\- ¿Iwa? - dijo Oikawa con expresión de terror

\- Tienes que estar de broma - susurro Iwaizumi sin creer la situación en la que se encontraba

\- ¿Así que Iwa vino a matarme? ¿Tanto es el odio que me tienes? - pregunto Oikawa con una mirada triste

\- Yo... no sabia que tu eras el rey demonio - confeso el guerrero

\- ¿Y ahora que harás Iwa? - pregunto Oikawa serio

\- Ríndete, si te rindes podemos volver a como eramos antes - pidió Iwaizumi esperando que su amigo hiciera caso

\- Eres tan ingenuo Iwa, las cosas nunca volverán a ser como antes, soy un demonio y desde el principio estuve destinado a esto, ser el malo hasta que un héroe venga y acabe conmigo - explico el mayor

\- Eso no es cierto, tu no eres así, tu eres bueno lo se yo- dijo Iwaizumi intentando defender a su amigo

\- Tus amigos no piensan lo mismo y no dudaran en matarme si tienen la ocasion - añadió Oikawa

\- Si se lo explico ellos - dijo Iwaizumi pensando que hacer

\- Si logras acabar conmigo toda mi magia desaparecerá - explico Oikawa

\- Por favor Oikawa no me obligues a hacer eso - suplico Iwaizumi

\- Me pregunto cuanto tiempo podrán aguantar tus amigos - dijo Oikawa mirando al chico fijamente

Iwaizumi no sabia que hacer, no quería que sus amigos murieran pero no podía matar a Oikawa, sabia que lo había prometido pero eso era antes de saber quien era. Su mente intentaba buscar todas las posibilidades mientras que sentía un gran dolor en el pecho de solo pensar que tendría que enfrentarse a su amigo.

Oikawa veía como Iwaizumi dudaba pero el era tan bueno que no lo atacaria aunque el se hubiera desviado del camino, seguro que buscaba posibilidades para salvarlo pero el ya no tenia salvación alguna así que debía seguir con su papel de malo un poco mas, despues de todo ese siempre fue su destino.

\- Estoy harto de charlas sentimentales así que no pienso contenerme - dijo el demonio alzando su mano y preparándose así para atacar

Sin darle tiempo a responder Oikawa ataco con su magia mientras que Iwaizumi intentaba esquivar sus ataques pero no intentaba atacar en ningún momento.

\- Deja de contenerte Iwa - añadió el mayor mientras seguía peleando

Pero por mas ataques que lanzara el no atacaba, no podía, da igual que fuera su enemigo pero para Iwaizumi seguía siendo aquel niño llorón que conocio en un bosque y que solo necesitaba amor.

Oikawa estaba perdiendo la paciencia así que comenzó a lanzar cada vez ataques mas potentes, esperando así que el chico lo atacara pues sabia que si había un ganador tenia que ser Iwaizumi. En uno de los ataques Iwaizumi perdió el equilibrio y cayo de espaldas al suelo así que Oikawa aprovecho la oportunidad y se sentó en su abdomen, de manera que no pudiera usar sus piernas mientras que el menor alzaba su espada con su mano temblorosa y la colocaba en el cuello de Oikawa.

\- Te tiemblan las manos Iwa - susurro Oikawa a quien también le temblaban las manos

El chico no respondió nada pero lo miraba con miedo, si Oikawa quisiera podría matarlo en segundos.

\- Tu corazón late muy rápido ¿Tienes miedo? - dijo Oikawa mientras apoyaba su mano en el corazón del chico

\- Oikawa por favor - pidió el guerrero

\- Acaba conmigo - suplico Oikawa

\- No - se negó Iwaizumi

Oikawa tomo la mano de Iwaizumi y apunto su espada directamente a su corazón.

\- Solo tienes que usar un poco de fuerza y todo acabara - explico el demonio

\- No quiero, no puedo hacer eso Oikawa, es imposible que pueda matar a la persona que amo - dijo Iwaizumi notando como todo eso estaba rompiendo su corazón en pedazos

Oikawa abrió los ojos sorprendido y lágrimas empezaron a caer ¿Porque la vida era tan cruel? Ambos se amaban pero sus diferencias eran tan grandes que no podían hacer nada al respecto así que Oikawa dio el ultimo paso y agarro la mano de Iwaizumi con mas fuerza mientras se acercaba a besarlo, haciendo así que la espada se clavara en su pecho sin poder hacer Iwaizumi nada.

\- Se que es egoísta que te diga esto ahora pero también te amo - susurro Oikawa al oído del menor

\- ¿Porque lo hiciste? Yo no quería matarte yo- dijo Iwaizumi temblando y sin saber que hacer

\- Esto te convertirá en el gran héroe que derroto al demonio, espero que con eso pueda arreglar todo lo malo que te hice - explico el mayor

\- Idiota yo no quiero ser un héroe si tu no estas - confeso el guerrero

Oikawa empezó a toser sangre y sintió como su cuerpo perdía todas las fuerzas mientras que Iwaizumi lo abrazaba con fuerza y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

\- No me abandones por favor - rogaba Iwaizumi mientras se aferraba a Oikawa

\- Algún día... reencontrémonos en otra vida - dijo Oikawa con dificultad por el dolor en su pecho - Y seamos nuevamente amigos -

\- En esta vida o en cualquier otra no vas a librarte de mi - prometió Iwaizumi sintiendo el cuerpo de su amado cada vez mas frió

\- Adiós Iwa - dijo Oikawa mientras su cuerpo se volvió luz y desapareció dejando solo su fría ropa

Iwaizumi comenzó a gritar y llorar sin poder hacer nada, ¿Porque acabo todo asi? No era justo, lo único que ellos hicieron mal fue enamorarse ¿Acaso no tenían derecho?

Minutos mas tarde llego el resto del grupo seguidos de Kuroo que parecía haber aclarado las cosas con Kenma.

\- ¿Iwaizumi? - lo llamo Kageyama sorprendido de verlo en tal estado

\- Ahora la aldea estará a salvo - dijo Iwaizumi intentando parar sus lágrimas

\- A el en verdad le importabas - añadió Kuroo

\- Lo se, pero aun así duele - dijo Iwaizumi - Kuroo por favor no hagas lo mismo que este idiota -

\- A mi me gustaría quedarme junto a Kenma, si me lo permiten - dijo Kuroo tomando la mano del mago

\- Por supuesto, yo me encargare de que las personas cambien su opinión respecto a los demonios y que algo así nunca vuelva a suceder - prometió Iwaizumi - No dejare que su muerte sea en vano -

El grupo lo miro con lastima pues podían notar como una parte de Iwaizumi había muerto junto a Oikawa y que probablemente nunca volvería a ser el mismo pero ellos estarían siempre cuidando su espalda hasta que el pudiera volver a encontrarse con su amado y esta vez poder vivir sin preocuparse de nada mas.

 **\- Game Over -**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w* esto es algo diferente de lo que suelo hacer pero tenia ganas de escribir aunque sea una vez una historia triste y la imagen que puse para el fanfic es tan hermosa que me dio la idea así que espero que no me odiéis por matar a Oikawa T^T y si os gusto no dudéis en dejar un review ~


End file.
